Jamjar's Rhymes
Every time Jamjars teaches you a new move in Banjo-Tooie, he will have a catchy rhyme to go with it. This is a list of Jamjars' rhymes as well as the respective move(s) he teaches you with them. It should be noted that when one of the C buttons is mentioned in a rhyme, it is meant to be pronounced as simply the letter (so, as 'C' and not 'C-Up', 'C-Down', 'C-Left', or 'C-Right'), similarly, the letter Z is pronounced as "Zed" and not "Zee". This is because it is the British pronunciation for the letter, rather than the American, as Rare is based in the United Kingdom. Isle O' Hags *Now the time's for you to learn, shooting eggs that crackle and burn! A brand new egg you have acquired, now I'll tell you how they're fired! Tap to get your eggs on view, tap it again until it's right to you! - Fire Eggs *For blasting things these eggs were made, don't stand too close when you fire a grenade! - Grenade Eggs *Freezing cold but that's the price, for launching eggs of solid ice! - Ice Eggs *The ultimate egg for you to hold, a clockwork bomb that's remote-controlled! - Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Mayahem Temple *Here's a move that's a load of fun, now use Kazooie as a hand-held gun! fires eggs both high and low, Targitzan's Temple in you can go! - Breegull Blaster *What you need is an aiming sight, hit the target then you might! First person view by pressing , hit to fire with accuracy! - Egg Aim *Listen up to what you're told, on the edges you can now hold! Move along with the greatest of ease, Button to attack what you please! - Grip Grab Glitter Gulch Mine *This makes breaking so much fun, now listen up to how it's done! Leap high in the air and then hold , watch Kazooie spin and drill with her head! - Bill Drill *Another use for the feathered freak, makes good use of her pointy beak! The bad guys know that it's no joke, just press to give 'em a poke! - Beak Bayonet Witchyworld *Shooting eggs defends bird and bear, so why not fire them in the air! give you the aiming sight, then press to shoot from height! - Airborne Egg Aiming *Separate skills are what you lack, so let's get Kazooie out of your pack! Find your pads is what you do, pressing makes one become two! - Split-up *Banjo's now got an empty pack, so why not use it to attack! Just press and round it swings, bumps 'n' bruises to baddies it brings! - Pack Whack Jolly Roger's Lagoon *When in the water and baddies attack, this new move will let you shoot back! Press for the aiming sight, followed by to start a fight! - Sub-Aqua Egg Aiming * launches bird, just watch her go, through the water like a torpedo! Control stick to steer 'n' for speed, to cancel if it's Banjo you need! - Talon Torpedo *You've lost the safety that Banjo brings, defend yourself now with your wings! Whirl them around by pressing , a useful attack I think you'll agree!- Wing Whack Terrydactyland *No Kazooie means space in your pack, a way to fill it is what you lack! Pick large things up off the ground, in they go and carry 'em round! - Taxi Pack *High up ledges are out of reach, a jump to get there I'll now teach! Choose your spot with the greatest care, only one jump for bird and bear! - Springy Step Shoes *I can't believe that you're a bird, who can't hatch eggs it's so absurd! So hold down and then press , then a real bird I'll finally see! - Hatch Grunty Industries *Wear these boots and no more falls, as they let you walk up walls! Let me tell you how it's done, Kazooie's footprints up you run! - Claw Clamber Boots *When you're feeling rather low, I know a place you can go! followed by removes your pack, have a nap to get energy back! - Snooze Pack *Want this one I think you might, it greatly increases your jumping height! First hold , then press , bend your legs and be on your way! - Leg Spring Hailfire Peaks *This one makes you safe and small, to fit through gaps in a wall! First hold then press , protected in liquids you will be! - Shack Pack *Now you're lifting no big fat bear, easy it'll be to glide through the air! Jump up high and then hold , don't need fly pads or feathers red! - Glide Cloud Cuckooland *When faced with danger jump on top, now in the backpack you can hop! Hold button and then tap , safely inside is where you'll be! - Sack Pack Category:Lists Category:Abilities Category:Rhyming